


Just a Prom Night

by damianwayne



Series: Not Just Something [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damianwayne/pseuds/damianwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It kind of starts when Kenny asks Craig to prom, because he's afraid Butters will ask him, even though he has a crush on Butters too. It starts, when Craig agrees to go on prom with Kenny, even though he still likes Tweek. Or, it starts when Kyle starts dating David, even though he loves Stan. </p><p>Well, it's just another prom night, right?</p><p>(Prequel to 'Just a Childhood Crush'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, will you go with me to prom?“
> 
> "What?“ Craig’s breathless.
> 
> "Prom? You. Me.“
> 
> "I- What?!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN yall saw this coming right? shit happens during their prom. A LOT OF SHIT. so i wanted to write it. it was just supposed to be a drabble, a one chapter thing, but then it turned way longer than i thought it was, so i decided to split the POVs into chapters :)
> 
> POVs youll get to see: 1. craig + kyle 2. butters + eric 3. gregory + kenny 4. wendy + stan  
> (maybe i'll have a christophe chapter too, idk yet).
> 
> and i'm tagging this as craig/kenny but really its more bunny.
> 
> (this was supposed to be one POV per chapter but then i was like "screw it i'll give you two")
> 
> for those who dont know, this is a prequel to 'just a childhood crush', i say its a prequel, so u dont have to read just a childhood crush. if you do, however, i recommend u to first read that and THEN come back for this prequel, u know. for the **suspense** bc during JACC you'll find out slowly more and more what happened on prom and it would take out all the fun if you already know, right?
> 
> this chapter is mostly crenny :)

** CRAIG **

"Craig, do you have a date yet?“ Clyde’s looking at him and Craig just flips him off.

"I’m not going.“

"Aw, come on! Everyone’s going to be there!“

Not everyone. Not Tweek. God, he was so pathetic, still pining after the boy he hasn’t seen in almost four years. Craig won’t say it, though. "Nope.“ He’s popping the ‚p‘ and Clyde’s pouting, punching his friend next to him.

"Jimmy, say something! Convince him!“

"A-A-Alright. Well, Craig, I’ll have one of my shows d-d-d-during prom.“ He smiles at him brightly, fumbling with his food and Craig rolls his eyes.

"Hanging out with you means seeing your one man show every single day,“ he says and Jimmy sighs.

"Sorry, I tried, Clyde.“

"No, you didn’t.“ Clyde turns to Token. "Token?“

Token sighs and looks to Craig. "Seriously, man. Just come, you can’t say no to Clyde.“

"I’ve said no to him since the day I was born.“ Clyde is pouting even more now.

"But Craaaig! I thought we were friends!“ Then he turns to Token. "Your way of convincing is weak, man.“

"It’s weak? What am I supposed to say?“ Token shakes his head and turns his attention back to his chicken burger.

"You could’ve bribed him with money,“ Clyde suggests and Token chokes on his food, while Jimmy starts laughing.

"Good one, Clyde.“

"Thanks, Clyde. But no, I’m not going to be your fucking sugar daddy.“

Clyde stares at him and then smiles, batting his eyelashes. "But, daddy…“

"Ew, sick, man!“ Token shoves him off and now they’re all laughing, even Craig. He’s shaking his head and then picks up a fry.

"No chance, Clyde. No one can make me go to prom. It’s stupid. Dances are stupid and so are school events.“ He doesn’t care this was going to be their 'last big night‘ before all of them go to college and may never see each other again.

"I can find you a date,“ Clyde says. "Or Jimmy. Isn’t that Gregory kid gay? You should totally ask him out.“

"Yeah, b-b-b-but he’s a pain in the ass,“ Jimmy agrees and Craig nods. At least one of them understands him. Clyde rolls his eyes.

"Who the fuck cares? Token’s going with Red.“

Token stares at him. "What’s that supposed to mean? Red’s a great date.“

Clyde furrows his brows. "Are you serious?“

"Uh, yes?“

Jimmy, Clyde and Craig exchange glances. Token probably has the worst gaydar ever, because Red’s _super_ gay. None of them say anything, so Clyde just shakes his head. "Nothing. She’s great, man. You have a great date. Now, back to you, Craig.“

"Fuck off, _no._ “

 

 

 

This week should be called the ‚everyone’s pissing Craig off with prom‘ week.

"Please?“

"No.“

"Aw, don’t be such a tease!“

"I’m not a tease.“ Craig flips him off, shutting the door to his locker. Kenny doesn’t look hurt about Craig turning him down. He’s to be honest, probably used to this by now. Barely anybody takes it too seriously, when Kenny McCormick flirts with you (except for some girls and boys, who don’t know him too well), especially not Craig.

Seeing Kenny flirt with Craig and Craig turning him down is as normal as hearing the school bell ring every morning. Everybody’s used to it by now. From all of his friends, Kenny seems to love most to tease Craig and Craig can’t really say he’s glad about his position.

"Yes, you are, Tucker, but that’s no surprise.“ Kenny sighs. "I’ll pay the ticket for you.“

"You’re so poor, I’d have to pay _yours_.“

Kenny growls. "I have two jobs and unlike you, I’m not going to college and swim in debt.“

Craig must admit, that he has a point. He just shrugs, because that’s not a reason to go to prom with Kenny fucking McCormick. Everyone would talk about this. Craig hated being school’s talk or people paying attention to him. The last time that has been the case was when Tweek moved and it all came out that his relationship with him had been fake all along. Craig really hated the attention.

He really does _not_ need people talking about him and Kenny. Everybody knew Kenny, he probably hadbanged half of Park County’s younger generation. From those, he hasn’t banged, were probably another half who still waited for their chance with him.

"Did Clyde make you ask me?“

"Clyde? No, why would he?“ Kenny tilts his head and then smiles again. "Seriously, please, man. I’m annoyed by people asking me out and I have to turn them all down, because I- well…“ He hesitates. "They all get their hopes up, man and I really don’t want to.“

"What? Are you telling me you _don’t_ want to fuck them?“ Craig raises his eyebrow and Kenny nods.

"Yes, I do. Is it so hard to believe?“ Actually, it is. "Anyway, It’s annoying, I need to have a date soon, so the asking will stop. You know, I’m that hot.“ He’s joking, but both of them know, that it’s no lie, that Kenny is the most handsome guy from their high school. „And I need someone, who doesn’t get their hopes up, alright? You’re the last person, that would.“

Craig sighs. He does have a point. "Still, no.“

"Please, Tucker! Help a buddy out here!“ Kenny puts his hand on Craig’s shoulder and he shrugs him off. "I’ll make it worth your while.“

Craig narrows his eyes. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?“

Kenny hesitates. "You have a free period now, right?“

"You know I do.“ Their math teacher was sick and since their school hasn’t found a substitute teacher in such a short notice, so they had a free period now. Kenny smirks and grabs Craig’s arm, dragging him to the boy’s bathroom. Craig protests, but he still follows him. He’s to be honest, curious.

When they’re inside, Kenny pushes him against the bathroom door. Craig wants to say something, but then Kenny’s lips are on his. He tastes like cigarettes and something sweet and he’s licking his way into Craig’s mouth. Craig pushes him away.

"Dude, what the fuck?! Don’t attack me like that!“

Kenny licks over his lips. "You’ve only ever been with Thomas, right?“

Craig feels a blush creep up on his face. "That’s none of your business McCormick.“

"Have you never asked yourself how it’s to…,“ Kenny bites down on his lower lip and his fingers curl into Craig’s hair, bringing him down to his size and whispering in his ear. "Do _more_? Because, Craig, I can _really_ make it worth your while. I’ll drive you crazy, you have to loosen up.“ His hand trail down Craig’s chest and down his lower stomach.

Craig doesn’t dare to breathe. He’s not attracted to Kenny McCormick. Not really. He’s _really_ not his type, Tweek is. Or Thomas. He thinks about Tweek and imagines him standing in front of him instead of Kenny. When Kenny’s hand glides in Craig’s jeans and under his boxer shorts, Craig can’t help but let out a moan.

Kenny smirks and Craig hates him. It’s not _Kenny,_ it’s Tweek. He doesn’t want this man whore, he wants his fake ex boyfriend. "You like it.“

"Fuck you.“

"I knew it! I thought my charm was totally wasted by you. Seems like it wasn’t.“ Kenny unbuttons Craig’s jeans and he can feel himself grow hard. He closes his eyes. Ah, fuck it. He might as well enjoy this, close his eyes and imagine it being Tweek.

Kenny pulls down his jeans and then drops to his knees. Craig opens his eyes again. _What_? He must seem to be shocked by this, because Kenny grins even wider. "Ah, you probably have never gotten head, right?“

"I-"

Kenny chuckles. "I’m good at it. So I’ve been told.“

„Well, you had enough practice,“ Craig growls and Kenny laughs again.

"Careful, Tucker,“ he says. "Don’t tease the person who’s about to have your dick in their mouth.“ Craig closes his eyes again and then he can feel Kenny freeing him of his boxer shorts. He can’t believe he’s getting his first blow job from Kenny McCormick in the boy’s bathroom. It sounds too fucking cliché, he had never wanted to end up like all the other guys from this school Kenny already had.

Then these thoughts are replaced, when Kenny licks him with his tongue. Craig lets his head fall back and moan. He thinks of Tweek and before he can properly flesh out his thoughts, Kenny pulls back again.

"So, will you go with me to prom?“

"What?“ Craig’s breathless.

"Prom? You. Me.“

"I- What?!“

"I’m not going to suck you if you don’t,“ Kenny explains.

"You know, that’s kind of prostitution.“ Kenny just shrugs and Craig flips him off. He pulls up his boxer shorts and jeans again and he goes to one of the sinks, washing his face.

"So?“

"Alright. You pay.“

"Sweet!“ Kenny grins. "I’ll do it at prom, then.“ He ruffles Craig’s hair. „Can’t wait for it.“

 

**KYLE**

"You are _what_?“ Kyle opens his mouth in shock.

"I’m going to prom with Craig.“ Kenny beams at him and Kyle shakes his head. No, even hearing it for the second time doesn’t make it any more believable.

"Tucker? We’re talking about Craig Tucker, right?“ Kenny nods and Kyle scoffs. "Sure, Kenny, and I’m going with Cartman. Seriously, no. Who are you going with?“

Kenny rolls his eyes. "I told you, I’m going with Craig!“

"Why the fuck would Craig go with you?“ He was probably the last person, Kyle would’ve thought to agree to go with Kenny. Or to prom, at all. Kenny was attractive and could have everyone probably, but _Craig_? That guy was harder to court than Stan (if he wasn’t dating Wendy). Seriously, the only people that have ever interested Craig Tucker were… well, it was probably only Tweek. Or that Tourette guy Thomas, Kyle doesn’t exactly know.

He and Craig aren’t as close as Kenny and Craig was. Still, doesn’t make them close enough to actually be each other’s date for prom.

"Because I’m gorgeous? I’m to be honest hurt, Kyle. You’re really hurting my feelings.“ Kenny is only joking and Kyle still can’t believe this. "About time Craig falls for me too. Now I only need you.“ Kenny pinches Kyle’s cheek and Kyle punches him lightly. Kenny flirts with everyone, but he knows that doing it with his closest friends is stupid.

"Haha. Well, have fun together then. Will you be in our limousine?“

Kenny hesitates. "I haven’t thought about that. Damn, you guys are getting a limousine?“

Kyle sighs. "Wendy wants one.“

"I don’t have the money! I’m going with Craig and he’s probably with Token and his family owe a limousine or something, I’m probably just going with them.“

Kyle furrows his brows. "Maybe we’ll be in the same one. Wendy probably wants to be with Bebe. We should ask Stan about the details, but the girls probably already arranged everything.“ He shrugs. "David and I are just going to tag along.“ Speaking of David, his boyfriend was currently getting out of the showers of the boy’s locker room Kyle and Kenny had been standing in front of.

He spots Kyle, smiles at him and then goes to the two boys. "Hey.“ He gives Kyle a peck on his lips, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey.“ Kyle has to look up to him. David wasn’t as tall as Stan was, but he was still over six feet and Kyle was _really_ short. He curls his hand around David’s waist. "How was practice?“

"Exhausting. Coach hates me or something.“ David looks into his eyes and Kyle smiles at him. He has to count himself lucky for getting a guy like David, he was gorgeous. He had amazing brown eyes, a warm smile and strong arms. Plus, he’s pretty amazing in bed… and behind all of this, he was just a huge damn nerd, which makes Kyle like him even more.

"Hello? I’m still here!“, Kenny says, but they ignore him.

"Let these two alone,“ another voice says. Immediately, Kyle turns around to see Stan. _Stan._ His hair was wet from the shower and he looked amazing, his piercing blue eyes staring at him. His hand is on Kenny’s shoulder and he drags him away from David and Kyle.

Kyle wants to say something, but he can’t. Their relationship had been really tense lately, since Kyle had told him he considers going to the college of David’s choice to stay with him. He wishes he doesn’t have to, but he knows it’s for the best. He can’t stay being in love with his best friend forever.

"I have by the way a suit now,“ David informs him. "Got it yesterday from the tailor. Damn, suits are fucking expensive.“

"I know,“ Kyle says and smiles. "But at least you can wear it more than once. Think of the poor girls.“ He doesn’t think about them, instead his mind wanders to David in a suit. He would look really gorgeous in one. Then, suddenly an image of Stan in a suit flashes into his mind and it’s even _better._

"True.“ David plants a kiss on Kyle’s nose. "So, wanna go to my place and see it?“

"Sure.“ Kyle nods and then takes his hand, his mind still occupied with Stan.

 

 

 

They had been about fifteen, when they first talked about going to Virginia for college.

Since then, they had planned it and none of the two would’ve thought that it _wouldn’t_ happen. They have everything planned out. They talked about the GPA they needed to be accepted and Stan trained harder for football to get a scholarship in it and they talked about how they’d live together and they already made arrangements about their bunks and-

All of this was shattered that day, when Kyle had told Stan he considers going to Colrado States University. Stan had been furious, angry, yelling at him, but in the end their argument was sealed. They still weren’t like before, though, and Kyle knows it’s his fault.

He _wants_ to go to Virginia with Stan, he really does. He loves him and he’d follow him everywhere, but this was already hell. Seeing his best friend every day, knowing he’d never return your feelings… Living with him would be worse. Plus, he finally had a boyfriend now too, and he liked David. Really.

It’s not his fault he keeps thinking about Stan.

"We can’t go to prom together,“ Stan tells him. They’re in the cafeteria, waiting for the others.

"What?“

"The limousine. It’s full. Wendy wants to go with Bebe, who’s going with Craig and those guys,“ Stan explains. "Sorry.“

Kyle opens his mouth. "Are you _serious_?“

"Yeah.“ Stan nods. "Sorry, dude.“

"But- but it’s _prom_!“

"Geez, Kyle, I didn’t know prom is so important to you.“

"It’s not! I mean, yes it is. It’s our last night, okay? And I’ve always imagined going with you!“

"Well, I’ve always imagined going with you to Virginia, guess we won’t get what we both want, right?“ Stan growls back at him and Kyle presses his lips into a thin line. "Look, it’s only the one ride and dinner, no big deal. We’ll see each other there.“

Kyle winces. "Does this mean I have to go with Cartman?“

Stan shrugs. "He doesn’t even have a date.“

"He does. He’s going with _Butters._ “ They both had ended up with no date and for some reason, Cartman really wanted to go to prom.

"Really?“ Stan sighs. "I guess, yeah. You can go with Butters and Cartman, or you know, David’s friends.“

Kyle moans. "I don’t even like David’s friends that much.“ Half of them were the football jocks, the others were his nerd friends. David may be a jock, but he’s really just a big nerd, like Kevin Stoley and Jason. Kyle doesn’t have anything against them, he just isn’t close to them.

"Kyle, it’s just one night.“

"It’s our last night, dude!“

"And whose fault is that?!“ Stan seems to be angry and before Kyle can say anything, Wendy approaches them. She’s talking with Stan about some details for prom night, but Kyle doesn’t listen. He’s pissed, even though Stan is right. He doesn’t have the right to be. He looks to Wendy, beautiful Wendy, who’s probably going to be prom queen.

He used to be super jealous of her, because she had everything he wanted. They battled for everything, during debate class, for the better GPA, valedictorian, Stan. It’s just that in the last matter, she won. The one that was most important for Kyle. She won in the others too, but he didn’t care much about that.

He doesn’t hate her, because Wendy’s a great girl and now he’s not too jealous anymore. She and Stan are still together, but they both know it’s going to be over after prom, because she was going to New York and he was going to Virginia. They’re sad about it, but they’ve accepted it and aren’t crying their eyes out. According to Stan, he has always known that they were just high school sweet hearts.

"By the way, I’m really sorry, Kyle.“ Wendy smiles apologetically at him and Kyle shrugs.

"Whatever.“ He turns his attention to his food and angrily picks it up with his fork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clyde calling token 'daddy' for fun is the funniest ever imo bc token probably wants to kill him during those times and who would blame him  
> (ha, token, if u knew he was going to be ur future hubby *wink wink*)
> 
> btw for those that are wondering who's going with who to prom here's a list.  
> stan and wendy (dating but not rlly)  
> butters and cartman (as friends)  
> bebe and clyde (dating but we all know its not gonna last)  
> david and kyle (dating)  
> kenny and craig (*cough*)  
> token and red (as friends)  
> jimmy and mercedes (as friends)  
> jason and lisa (well they arent friend they just ended up not having a date so they went with each other, so same with butters/cartman)  
> kevin and heidi (dating)  
> dogpoo and nichole (as friends)  
> bradley and annie (as friends)


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?“ He is too confused, so he just ignores this. "I need to tell you something.“ Kenny has stopped dancing, so Butters does too. He takes Kenny’s hand in his and smiles. "I like you.“
> 
> Kenny stares at him, wide eyed. "Fuck,“ he hisses.
> 
> "You know what I mean, right? I… I like you a whole lot, Ken. You know, I-I’ve liked you for a while now and…“
> 
> Kenny sighs and withdraws his hand. "Butters, I know where this is going.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE INFAMOUS CRENNY PROM SCENE!!!!
> 
> the rating went up just for this scene.... srsly... if u dont want a smut scene, just skip to the end when kenny first starts talking with craig. all that happens is that he just sucks his dick (lmao) 
> 
> i switched up the povs a little bit, eric was supposed to come after butters but i didnt want to have two chapters in a row in which the pov character is turned down
> 
> this chapter is mostly bunny. i mean, i know, kenny and craig get it on but they dont have feelings for each other

**BUTTERS**

 

"Oh boy, this is really exciting!“

"Shut the fuck up, Butters.“ Cartman has been in a bad mood all day, but Butters is ignoring it. He cares for his friend, of course, but he’s not going to have his prom night ruined because of him! Butters looks at the limousine in front of them, and enters him.

"Hi, fellas!“, he greets them and sits down next to Kyle. He knows that Kyle too is in a bad mood, because he wanted to go together with Stan. Instead he was with David’s friends now. Butters doesn’t mind, he likes Kevin, Jason, DogPoo and Bradley.

Jason is with Lisa, Kevin is with his girlfriend Heidi, DogPoo is going with Nichole and Bradley is going with Annie. The four girls are talking cheerfully with each other and Butters joins their talk. At least they weren’t as down as Cartman and Kyle are!

Sure, Butters had all the reason to be too, since his crush was going with someone else, but he tries not to think much about it. He was used to Kenny being with someone who wasn’t him by now. The ride is over quickly and they even arrive at the same time as Craig and his gang are. The girls immediately find each other to chat again, while the boys stand there awkwardly.

"Hey, Ken!“, Butters greets his crush. Kenny turns to him and smiles. He looks amazing. Of course, Kenny always looked amazing, no matter what he wore. Be it his orange parka or _nothing._ Right now, he looked even better in his dark suit, that is a little bit too small for him. Butters blushes, when he’s greeted by Kenny’s smile.

"Hey, Buttercup.“ He loves Kenny’s nickname for him and smiles. He wishes he would’ve asked him to prom sooner, because when he had asked, Kenny had turned him down because he was already going with Craig.

"You, uh, look great.“

"Don’t look so bad yourself.“

Butters beams at him and he doesn’t care that he’s not Kenny’s date, because that was already enough. He giggles. "Th-thank you, Ken.“

It’s already full inside, the music is loud and it’s dark. "You want something to drink?“, Kenny asks him and Butters nods. Then, Kenny turns to Craig. "Hey, baby, I’m getting something for me and him to drink. You want something too?“

Craig flips him off and turns back to his other friends. Kenny shrugs. "Seems like my date doesn’t care for me.“

"What? N-no! Of course he cares for you, Kenny!“

Kenny laughs. "I know, he’s crazy for me. I was just kidding.“

"Oh. Well, I’m telling Cartman, wait a sec.“ Butters goes up to Eric, who’s talking with Wendy. It seems like they’re arguing about something, her hands gesticulating wildly. „Hey, Eric. Kenny and I are grabbing something to drink, you want something too?“

"No, Butters, I don’t.“

"Well, I do!“ Wendy smiles. "I have to make sure the punch isn’t spiked yet.“

"S-Spiked?“

"Yeah, sooner or later there will be alcohol in it, it can’t be helped, I know. But I’m on the committee, so I have to be at least a little bit responsible, right?“ She chuckles and then looks to Eric. "See you later, Eric.“ Eric? Has she always called him that? Butters doesn’t think twice about it, when she goes to the table with the drinks with him and Kenny.

Kenny gives him a cup with the punch and Butters heart flutters, when their fingers brush for a short while. He was _so_ in love with the other. He takes a sip from it. It’s sweet, and yet it burns his tongue and throat. "I think it’s…“

"Spiked? Yeah.“ Wendy sighs and rolls her eyes. "I’m not surprised. Well, can’t do anything against it, I guess.“ She shrugs, as if it’s no big deal and walks away to Stan to dance with him.

"I shouldn’t drink this,“ Butters says, but Kenny laughs.

"No, you totally should,“ he replies. "Loosen up a little bit, Buttercup!“

"B-but my parents-"

"Well, Butters, they’re not here. Besides, you’re eighteen now.“ Doesn’t make it legal. "It’s our last night!“

Butters stares at him and then nods. Kenny’s right, this was their last night and he should loosen up a little bit. Maybe Kenny likes him better than. Or maybe he’ll finally have the courage to tell him how he feels. "Okay.“ He takes another sip and Kenny smiles at him.

"Don’t overdo it, though. I still want you to remember our last night.“

"It’s not going to be our _last_ night, right?“, Butters asks. "I mean… we’re still going to meet. I’m going to Colorado States, so it’s not too far away a-and, we should visit each other or something and…“

Kenny nods, putting his hand on Butters’ shoulder. "Of course, Buttercup. We’ll stay friends, it’s like only a one hour ride or less.“ Butters smiles at him and they look into each other eyes for a moment, when then suddenly Jimmy interrupts them.

"Hey, g-g-g-gu-guys. Have you seen Mercedes?“

"Oh, is she your date?“

Jimmy nods. Butters remembered, when he was in love with a Raisins girl. It hasn’t been really _love_ , but he really thought he had liked her. His first love was probably… Charlotte. Okay, he had been really young at that time, but Charlotte was nice and cute. Maybe it would’ve worked out, if she wouldn’t have lived so far. Trying to uphold a long distance relationship was hard, when you were ten and your girlfriend lived in Canada.

It was okay, though, because now he had Kenny.

"Well, Jimmy, I haven’t seen her tonight yet! But I’m sure you’ll find her soon.“ He smiles at the brunette and Jimmy grins.

"I saw her,“ Kenny states. "God, she looks hot.“ Butters is by now used to Kenny’s remarks, but he can’t help but be jealous.

"She always does,“ Jimmy replies and both boys chuckle. They talk for a short while, before Jimmy excuses himself. Kenny turns to Butters.

"So… You want to dance?“

Butters looks to Red, who’s the DJ for this night. She doesn’t pay much attention to her date, Token, but that doesn’t surprise him. The music is too fast and preppy and Butters shakes his head.

"Uh, how about we dance to another song? I’ve taught myself, well, the Walzer.“ Butters had told himself to never dance again, but this was _prom_. He had been dancing hours in his bedroom, trying to learn how to slow dance, because he wanted to ask Kenny for a dance.

Kenny seems surprised by this. "Wow, that’s impressive, Buttercup. I can’t dance slow for shit.“

Butters looks up at him and smiles. "Well, then I’ll guide you, Ken.“

Kenny grins and pats his shoulder. "Alright.“

 

 

 

It takes a while until there’s a song Butters is happy about. He doesn’t know it, but he thinks it’s nice and slow. He had planned all of this out and he was waiting for the perfect moment and song. Because during their slow dance, Butters wanted to confess his feelings to Kenny.

He looks at the taller guy, who then smiles at him. "Hey, Ken, do you… Do you want to dance now?“ He reaches out his hand and Kenny chuckled, taking it.

"Of course.“ They slowly go to the dance floor. On it are mostly just couples, next to them are Kyle and David and Kevin and Heidi. They start slowly, Butters taking the part of the male, because he’s leading.

Kenny is staring at their feet the whole time and Butters is really nervous. What if he doesn’t return his feelings? Butters is a little bit glad, Kenny is staring at their feet of fear of treading on his, because he’ll probably be even more nervous when their eyes meet.

After a while, Kenny finally gets the hang out of it and then looks up. Their blue eyes meet each other and Butters loses himself in them. He isn’t surprised people think Kenny is attractive, because oh boy, he is. Right now, in this dark light, with the disco lights playing on his fair skin and emphasizing his cheekbones and in his dark suit, Kenny looks like he came right out of a fashion magazine.

And when he smiles, Butters can’t help but smile too. His heart is pounding fast against his chest.

"So, you’ve planned this?“, Kenny asks.

"What? Oh, well…“ Butters blushes, lowering his gaze.

"You’re a good dancer.“

Butters looks up again. "Thanks, Ken. And I figured nobody can die this time when I dance. Well, at least I hope so… I wouldn’t want you to die.“

Kenny starts laughing. "Don’t worry, I won’t die.“

"Good.“ They smile at each other again and Butters thinks that maybe this is his chance. He clears his throat.

"Kenny…“

But Kenny freezes. "Butters, no…“

"What?“ He is too confused, so he just ignores this. "I need to tell you something.“ Kenny has stopped dancing, so Butters does too. He takes Kenny’s hand in his and smiles. "I like you.“

Kenny stares at him, wide eyed. "Fuck,“ he hisses.

"You know what I mean, right? I… I like you a whole lot, Ken. You know, I-I’ve liked you for a while now and…“

Kenny sighs and withdraws his hand. "Butters, I know where this is going.“

"Do you?“

"Yes. And I’m… I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done this.“ Kenny is staring down at the ground now. Butters doesn’t dare to move, because he feels like he knows where this is going. "I led you on the whole night. Butters, you’re a great guy and we’re friends, right? I can’t return your feelings, I’m sorry. But… But I hope we can still be friends.“

Butters is angry that Kenny isn’t even looking at him. He’s more hurt than angry, though. He doesn’t even dare to breathe and then he just nods. "A-Alright, Ken. Okay.“ Then, he turns around and runs out of the room. He can’t be there anymore, he feels like he’s losing the ground under him and can’t breathe. When he’s outside, he’s finally alone and he can finally let his tears out.

 

 

 

**KENNY**

 

 _Fuck._ All of this was his fault.

He had known about Butters feelings for him. Kenny knew that the other boy liked him as more than just friends. He just knows things like this. He knew when people are attracted to him, other than just physically. And it’s not like Kenny doesn’t return his feelings, because he does.

He likes Butters too, a lot. He had realized this a few months ago when they hang out together. Eric had been there too, but who cared about him at that time? He doesn’t even remember exactly what happened, he just knew that he looked at Butters and something was _different_ about him.

Just because Kenny liked someone, really liked someone, for the first time of his life, didn’t mean he stopped everything else. No, in fact, he got worse. Because this was _Butters_ and he can’t be together with him. They were friends, good friends actually, maybe even best. Not as close as Stan and Kyle were, of course.

So he continued his flirty behavior and still slept with other people. He did imagine many of them to be Butters, though, and felt immediately guilty afterwards. Butters was so innocent, so naive and Kenny felt like a creepy bastard, when he thought of Butters being anything else. He couldn’t help it though, he was a horny teenager with a crush, alright?

Maybe people thought he was being stupid. When your crush confesses their love to you, you should be happy, right? You should smile, tell them you feel the same and then kiss them, pouring all the feelings into that one kiss. Instead, he turned him down.

There was a reason for it. Kenny wasn’t good for Butters. They had graduated High School and Butters was finally going to be out of South Park! He finally had the chance to be someone else, not just what his parents made him to be. Butters finally could loosen up and live his own life, start a _new_ one in college. Meanwhile, Kenny would still be here in South Park. He’d always be a constant reminder of Butters’ old life, the awful time of his childhood.

He had to turn Butters down, it was for his best. Kenny could cry thinking about this, because when Butters had told him about his feelings, he really wanted to kiss him right in that moment. He was so _cute_ , how he taught himself how to dance and then waited for the perfect song to dance with Kenny to and then confess his love.

Kenny was frustrated and in _real_ need for a drink. He goes to the drinks and downs a few cups of the spiked punch. After a while, he feels better. Now he just needs to get more drunk, or high or both. He needs to get his mind off Butters, but it seemed impossible. He hated himself for hating Butters, the image of his hurt expression when Kenny turned him down flashing in his mind.

"Fuck,“ he groans, burying his face in his hands.

"Everything alright, Kenny?“ Kenny looked up to see his friend Kyle standing next to him. David his behind Kyle, his arms around the shorter guy and his chin rested on Kyle’s shoulder. If Kenny wouldn’t know how much Kyle loved Stan and think they’re made for each other, he would admit that David and Kyle make a cute couple too.

It was still wrong, though. "No, it’s not. Have you seen Craig?“

"He wanted to get high with his cousin. They went outside,“ David explained.

Red? He thought she was the DJ for the night? "Thanks, man.“ He pats him on the shoulder, before going outside too. He just has to follow the smell of weed, which is laying heavily in the air to find his date.

Red and Craig are sitting on a bench. Red is smoking and Craig just watches her. "Alright, now let me have a drag.“

"Craig, no. I only have one joint!“

"Why am I here then?!“

"I never said I’d let you have some of it!“

Kenny whistles and both Tuckers jerk up to look at him. "I have some,“ he tells Craig.

"Good.“ Craig stands up, flips his cousin off and then goes over to Kenny. "I need some. This dance is stupid.“

"I know,“ Kenny says and then he takes his hand. "Let’s go somewhere more private.“ He’s surprised that Craig doesn’t resist when he drags him farer away. Nobody’s here and Kenny lets Craig’s hand go. He turns around and smiles cheekily at him. Yeah, this will help getting his mind off Butters for a while.

"So…“ He licks his lips. "You want to do more?“

"Fuck no,“ Craig replies. "I’d never do it with you.“

Kenny sighs. "Aw, Craig, I’m hurt!“ Craig doesn’t seem to care though. That was the reason Kenny had asked him to be his date for prom. He didn’t want to miss prom, he also didn’t want to go with someone, who got their hopes up. Craig would never. Most importantly, Kenny had been afraid that Butters might ask him (which he did).

Then, he kisses Craig. He closes his eyes and wonders what it’s like to kiss Butters. The biggest difference was probably their height difference, because Craig was so tall and Butters was really short. Craig kisses him back and stumbles back. Kenny pushes him forward, until Craig’s back hits a tree and they part.

"I really don’t feel like kissing you,“ Craig tells him and Kenny rolls his eyes. Craig Tucker, always saying things straight.

"Alright, I won’t.“ Instead, he sucks on the sensitive skin on Craig’s neck, while his hand wanders down Craig’s body. He opens the fly of Craig’s pants and then slides his hand inside his underwear, making Craig gasp. Kenny grins and strokes his dick a few times, before pulling it out. He starts pumping it, while still leaving love bites on Craig’s neck. He can feel Craig getting harder in his hand.

Craig’s tilting his head now, so Kenny has better access and his hand is in Kenny’s hair, grabbing onto him. Kenny can see that his other free hand is covering his mouth. Kenny grins wider, when he takes that hand in his and whispers: „Let me hear you.“

"Fuck you,“ Craig hisses.

Kenny is still holding that hand, when he’s going down on his knees. He squeezes the hand before tilting his head and looking up to Craig. The dark haired boy isn’t looking at him, though, his eyes are closed. If he thinks of someone else too, just like Kenny is? Maybe he’s thinking of Tweek doing this, but that sounds stupid. These two haven’t seen each other in years.

He decides to tease Craig a little bit, because that’s what Kenny loves doing most. He pulls down Craig’s pants and underwear and then rests both of his hands on Craig’s thighs, fingers digging into his skin. Kenny hovers with his mouth over Craig’s dick, his hot breath against it, before he starts kissing the inside of Craig’s thighs and nibbling.

"Fuck you,“ Craig groans. "Get on with it already.“

"No,“ Kenny replies, grinning. His fingers curl around Craig’s dick and he is surprised when Craig curses him again and moans at the same time. It was pretty easy to make Craig moan. He had to test it further. Kenny closes his eyes and leaves a soft kiss on the tip of Craig’s dick. Then, he lets his tongue swirl around it. When he drags his tongue up the base, he’s making the boy shake and grabbing in Kenny’s hair.

Hearing Craig’s moans really does help him not think about Butters. He teases him a little bit more, massaging Craig’s balls in his hands, before he slowly takes Craig in his mouth. Kenny doesn’t like to brag (that’s a lie, he does), but he’s pretty used to this by now and people have told him he’s good at giving head. He can easily take all of Craig in him.

His lips wrap around Craig’s arousal, and Craig whimpers, when Kenny looks up and their eyes meet for a short time. Rolling his head around, Kenny starts sucking. He doesn’t think much and closes his eyes again. Craig’s cursing and moaning, grabbing even harder in Kenny’s blond hair now. He finds a rhythm and Craig is panting heavier with every thrust. Kenny doesn’t even mind, when Craig bucks up his hips, hitting the back of Kenny’s throat. He can feel himself getting hard now too, and then his mind drifts off to Butters again.

Maybe he was like Craig too, really loud and vocal about his pleasure. It doesn’t take long until Craig is shouting and telling him he’s about to come. When he does, Kenny thinks for a short moment about not swallowing it, but then he does. This was Craig and he had tried to get into his pants for a while now, even if he’s in love with someone else. Might as well show him what he’s been missing all the years, right?

Kenny gets up on his feet again and Craig is breathing heavily, before dressing himself in his underwear and pants again. He looks over Craig’s shoulder and sees someone standing there. "Don’t tell anyone about this,“ Craig says.

"I think it’s too late for that. Hey, I can see you!“ Well, Kenny couldn’t really, since it was too dark. The person hiding behind the bushes, lets out a cry and runs away.

"What? Fuck!“ Craig’s face is red now and Kenny laughs.

"Relax, Tucker. This is our last night, we won’t see most of them ever again.“ He shrugs. "Plus, it was worth it, wasn’t it?“

Craig looks away. "So, about the weed…“

Kenny tilts his head. "You know, I’m surprised. I thought you’d be really quiet.“

"Shut the fuck up, McCormick!“ It’s actually kind of adorable to see Craig this flustered. Not as adorable as Butters, though… _Butters…_ Kenny takes a deep breath.

"Alright, lets smoke.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *goes to church* *washes myself off from sin*
> 
> btw i'm not even a crenny shipper. i love their dynamic and relationship but crenny is actually one of my notps *shrugs* (i dont hate it) (i'm just not feeling it)


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut the fuck up, fatass!“  
> "Come on, baby. He’s not worth it,“ David says, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.  
> "Baby?“ Cartman laughs. "Well, better than Stan. I bet he’d call you 'dude‘ in bed, right, Kahl?“  
> Kyle immediately turned as red as his stupid red hair. "Fuck you,“ he hisses and took David’s hand. "That’s it, we’re going! Let’s dance!“

**GREGORY**

 

"Hey, Gregory. I think you have another problem than just the spiked punch.“

Spiked punch. Nobody was surprised by this! He had given some students the supervision and yet someone still had been able to put tons of alcohol in it. Gregory couldn’t actually care less about alcohol in the punch, no, he kind of didn’t mind at all. It’s not like he was some goody two shoes, who wouldn’t come near alcohol in a one kilometer radius.

But he was the leader of the prom committee and his second in command was Wendy, but she was too busy dancing with her boyfriend on the dance floor. Were they even together anymore? Gregory doubts it. It’s not like he cares anyway. He and Wendy had kissed once after she and Stan broke up. That had been back in fifth grade and after it Gregory knew definitely that he didn’t have a thing for girls.

For a while he hadn’t even thought that maybe the reason he didn’t like girls that way was because he liked guys. He had just realized this, when he was fifteen years old and about one year later he came out. The first gay student from Park County to come out after Craig (and Tweek, if he counted, he isn’t sure).

Just because he’s gay, doesn’t mean he wants to date some guy. No, Gregory really doesn’t care about that either.

"What is it?“ Gregory turns around to his date. He didn’t care about his date either and neither does Loogie. They just went with each other, because, well. There aren’t really many gay guys in their high school that were worth looking at twice, and those who were, were already taken.

Plus, Loogie was everything but a cheap date. Gregory didn’t care about money at all, but he really didn’t mind Loogie paying for everything and sending him tons of roses. Gregory knew though, that it wasn’t because he was trying to court him, but because it was just the way he was.

"Some guy broke in.“

"What?! How?“

"It’s that Mole kid, how do you think he did it?“

Christophe? Gregory hasn’t seen him in _years_ since his mom sent him to a boarding school. Gregory groans and sighs.

"My guys can take care of it,“ Loogie suggests. Another convenient thing about having Loogie as his date. His minions followed him everywhere and did everything for him.

"No, it’s okay. Thanks, though.“ Gregory knows where he can find Christophe. He’s standing right next to the punch and didn’t even _try._ It had been years, but he still hasn’t changed at all. His brown hair was messy, dark shadows were under his eyes, he was dirty, his shovel still on the back of his shoulder and he didn’t wear a suit. If you crash a prom the last you can do is wear a suit! _And_ he was smoking.

"Christophe!“

The French guy groaned. "Ah, Gregory. I was wondering if I’d see you ‚ere.“

"What are you doing here?!“

"Free alcohol.“ Christophe pointed at the punch and then at his glass. "I’d never say no to zat. It 'elps me clear my mind from this godless world.“

"Godless world?“

Christophe shrugs. "Or not. Is the world zis awful because our god is a fucking faggot?“

"I see, you haven’t changed at all.“ He can’t believe he used to be friends with him. "You’re going outside.“ He grabs him by his arm and drags him out.

"Fuck you. You could at least _pretend_ you’re glad to see me again. Oh, zat’s 'ow it is then. I leave for a few years and you forget and 'ate me. I’m not surprised, zis is the real world, not some kind of fairy tale.“

When they were kids, Gregory might have found his babbling somewhat interesting. Now, he was just annoyed. He sighs. "Alright, Christophe. I’m glad to see you again. Are you happy?“

Christophe grins, when they’re outside and shakes his head. "Non.“

"What do you want?“

The brunette takes a drag from his cigarette. "I wanna go inside.“

"You can’t. You’re not a student here. Plus, you don’t have a ticket.“ Gregory crosses his arms in front of his chest and Christophe raises his eyebrow.

"You’re a dick. You pain me, Yardale.“

"That’s not my name,“ Gregory shoots back and then sighs, leaning back against the wall. "Okay, I’m sorry. I _am_ glad to see you again. I’m just currently really stressed, okay? I try to get everything run smoothly and _nobody_ ares. Everyone else from the committee thins their job is over and are just amusing themselves, even Wendy-"

"Zat Testaburger bitch?“

"Don’t call her that.“ Though, Gregory was a little bit annoyed by her right now. "But yes, her. And my date is _Loogie._ What went through my mind at that time?“

"Your date is Loogie? Isn’t zat zat mafia kid?“ Gregory nods and Christophe laughs. His laugh is rough and deep. Gregory stares at him and then smiles. "What are you smiling so stupid? Cut it off.“

"I’ll just ignore them. If they don’t want to deal with it, I won’t either. I’m going to stay here outside with you.“ That was a genius idea! Gregory would pat himself on the shoulder, but he doesn’t. Instead, he nudges Christophe. "Then we can catch up on the past few years, my old friend. What do you think?“

Christophe flinches and takes another drag. "You know, I’d rather 'ave zat strung up bitch you just were back, now you’re just plain annoying.“

Gregory rolls his eyes, he doesn’t take this too personal. That’s just how Christophe was! "How was school over there?“

"Painful. It was a christian school and zey made me pray to a stupid cunt sucking god. I got into detention all ze time.“

Gregory isn’t surprised by this. "Anything else? Got some jobs done during that time or weren’t you able to sneak away?“

Christophe scoffs. "Of course. I’m Ze Mole.“

Somehow, it makes Gregory smile. He thinks about their past time and wonders what High School would’ve been with him around. "And now?“

"What now?“

"What are you planning to do? You graduated too, didn’t you?“

"Yes. I’m going to England, I’ve got a long term job zere. It’ll brutal and not easy, but someone’s gotta do the dirt work.“ It was weird to know he’s a mercenary.

"To England? I’m going too!“ Gregory smiles at him brightly. "I was accepted by Oxford. We should meet up during our time there!“

Christophe stares at him, as if he’s crazy. "You _gotta_ be fucking kidding me.“

* * *

 

**ERIC**

Eric doesn’t know what’s worse.

Okay, well, he does. Seeing Stan with Wendy for years together, walking hand in hand and being the absolute power couple of Park County High with her as the school president and Stan as the school’s Football team’s star. Just, that Wendy was a thousand times more impressive than Stan. Stan probably will just win prom king, because he was the popular quarterback jock, apparently ‚attractive‘ and dating Wendy.

Wendy, on the other hand, is just amazing. She was school president, part of the cheer leading team (captain was Bebe), representative of the debate team _and_ got valedictorian. Plus, she was the prettiest girl from their school.

For Cartman, she was the prettiest girl in the world, but he’d never admit that.

And here she was, with her hair in a strange up do, some loose black curls falling down on her pale skin and her blue eyes shining. Her dress was simple and yet she looked so beautiful in it.

Cartman hated, that she was here with Stan. How they both wore the same shade of purple, her dress and his tie, and danced together and laughed. He hated, how they still kissed each other on their cheeks.

Seriously, how?! How can Stan have the most amazing girl in the world and _still_ not fight for her?! How can they both be happy with leaving each other for college and ending a year long relationship? Of course, Cartman was happy. Wendy was finally single! She wasn’t even heartbroken about it! Sure, Stan and her were sad about it, but they’ve apparently seen it coming.

None of them wanted to stay in South Park forever and according to Stan it had only been a matter of time until they broke up. They did it on friendly terms, even agreeing to still be each other’s date to prom.

Stan was probably the dumbest boy in school. Not only did he not see, that his Jew boyfriend Kyle had a huge boner for him, he also just let Wendy go. If Cartman would’ve been with her, he wouldn’t have.

God damn that Testaburger ho! He had fought years against his crush, because that was _Wendy._ The worst feminist hippie bitch you can find in all of Park County and yet he had fallen for her. By now he had come to peace with it.

Well, if he could change his feelings, he still would do it, but since he couldn’t (he tried), it was no use fighting against it, right? And if he’d be Stan, he’d probably think „Oh, now that she’s leaving for college in New York to go to that stupid Ivy League University. _Columbia University._

He was happy for her, but still. He _hated_ that she was leaving him.

Because he’s pretty sure, he’s not the only one that noticed that there was something between them. She must notice it too.

"Have you seen Butters?“, Kyle asks.

"No,“ Cartman replies. "Why the fuck should I have seen him?“

"Well, for starters, he’s your date,“ David replies. Cartman doesn’t even want to look at these two stupid idiots. They were just like Stan and Wendy a year ago, _delusional._ They think they’ll end up together, well, the hard truth will one day find them.

David had his arm around Kyle and the Jewish boy leaned back against his boyfriend.

"Well, for starters, I don’t give a fuck. What are you two doing here anyway?!“

"He can’t dance,“ David explained and Cartman laughs.

"Of course he can’t! He’s a Jew! Jews can’t dance!“

"Shut the fuck up, fatass!“

"Come on, baby. He’s not worth it,“ David says, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

" _Baby_?“ Cartman laughs. "Well, better than Stan. I bet he’d call you 'dude‘ in bed, right, Kahl?“

Kyle immediately turned as red as his stupid red hair. He shouldn’t have taken off his stupid ushanka, he looked stupid like this. "Fuck you,“ he hisses and takes David’s hand. "That’s it, we’re going! Let’s dance!“

"Kyle, I love you, but you literally step on my feet all the time!“

"Fuck you too!“

David laughed and Kyle pouted. Then, when Stan and Wendy approached their table, he gave David a long kiss. Cartman can’t believe this. He’s surrounded by _idiots._ All four of them. Wendy doesn’t even notice either, that her ex boyfriend’s ‚super best friend‘ had been gay for Stan for years. Stan doesn’t notice, that Kyle is totally in love with him and David doesn’t notice that his fucking boyfriend loves someone else and is probably just trying to make Stan jealous.

He is successful, though. Stan never hated David, and had been supportive of their friendship, until Kyle told him he’d go to Colorado States University. Since then, the two best friends had been distant and Stan started hating David. He had ranted countless of times to Cartman about this. Blah, blah, blah.

Stan clears his throat. "Can you keep it down?“, he asks, when Kyle and David don’t stop tongue fucking each other’s mouthes.

David parts and smiles. "Hey. So, they’re going to announce prom king and queen soon, right?“

"Yeah!“ Wendy smiles. "I’m super nervous!“

Cartman rolls his eyes. "Of course you’re going to win anyway. As if the other girls have a chance.“ Everyone stares at him and Wendy’s cheeks even turn red. Fuck. He had _not_ just said this. "Because you’re a crazy psycho bitch, who probably manipulated the voting.“

"Don’t call my girlf-,“ Stan stops and then sighs.

"Thank you,“ is all Cartman is getting from Wendy and she’s smiling at him. _Directly_ at him. Fuck this stupid hippie bitch for making him fall in love with her.

"Holy fucking shit, you don’t believe what I just saw,“ Kevin says, sitting down next to David. Cartman wants to tell him to go the fuck away, but Stan interrupts him.

"Oh, so you saw it? I’m really sorry. I thought you and Heidi are still together.“

Kevin furrows his brows. "What?“

"Stan!“, Kyle shouts.

"Heidi and I _are_ still together. What gave you the impression that we’re not?“

Stan’s eyes widen. "Oh, fuck. Well- nothing. Sorry.“

"David!“

David winces, when his stupid nerd friend calls for him. "Well… Kevin… Uh, Heidi and Jimmy made out. Or have sex. I don’t know…“

Kevin seems speechless and Cartman laughs. "That’s hilarious! What is what you wanted to tell us?“

"Eric!“ Wendy shoots him an angry glare and Cartman just shrugs.

"What?“

"I… I just saw Craig giving Kenny a blowjob… Fuck, Heidi and Jimmy? I’m going to fucking kill him.“ Kevin sprints away and they’re silent for a while.

"So, that’s why Craig agreed to go to prom with Kenny,“ Kyle says after a while to break the silence. Before anyone can say anything, the music stops.

"Well, it’s time for our lovely principal to announce the prom queen and king!“ She’s drunk or high, probably both. If you know Red’s reputation, you know she’s a total party animal. Nobody cares, she’s a better DJ when she took any kind of drugs anyway.

They announce it quickly. Everybody already knew who was going to win and Wendy did too. She went up to the stage, took her crown and held a long speech. When she gave the microphone to Stan, he just awkwardly says 'thanks‘, rub his neck and grinned like an idiot. Red grabs the microphone.

"Well, that was a fucking lovely stage, Marsh. And no, Principal Field, I’m not going to watch my fucking language, that’s our last night, for god’s sake! Ah, by the way, there’s also something I’d like you all to know!“ God, this stupid bitch was so wasted, but it was funny to look at. Token probably was embarrassed by his date by now. "There are rumors around this school, saying, I’m gay. Have been for a while actually.

I just like to confirm it. I’m gay, like very, very, very gay. I mean, _damn_. You ladies look-"

Their principal grabs the microphone out of her hand. "Well, uh, thank you, Rebecca. Anyway, clear the floor for our royal couple!“

They do it quickly and then the lights and eyes are only on Stan and Wendy. Cartman hates this. He’s not as jealous as he used to be, but he still hated this more than anything. How they slow danced with each other, talked quietly and laughed. After the song, he stands up and walks over to them. By then, slowly some other couples have joined on the dance floor again.

"Eric?“, Wendy asks, when he approaches them.

"Dance with me, ho.“

"What?!“ Stan looks at him as if he’s crazy, but Wendy smiles and takes Cartman’s hand.

"Okay.“ And they actually start dancing. She’s so close to him and looks directly in his eyes. Cartman doesn’t fucking care that everyone’s looking at them, because this was their last night and he was glad he had her in his arms.

"Congratulations,“ he says. "This crown looks stupid on you, though.“

"No, it doesn’t,“ she says. "And you think it looks great.“

"No, I don’t.“

Wendy grins. "You don’t have to lie to me, Eric.“

He looks down and tries to hide his blush. "Fuck you, bitch.“

"Eric.“ She looks at him again. "Can we go outside?“ He nods, not able to say a word. They walk outside, hand in hand and it’s cold. He debates whether or not to give her his jacket, but then she just shakes her head.

"I’m not cold. You can keep your jacket.“ She sighs, leaning against the wall. „This is our last night. I’m going to New York in a week.“

"I know.“

Wendy looks at him. "It’s over so quickly and there are so many things I wish I would’ve done.“

"… Which things?“

She stares down at the ground again and then looks up to him. "Remember when I kissed you in third grade? I wish I could’ve done it again.“

He’s speechless, mouth open and his heart beating fast. "You can,“ he says and then they kiss. Sweet, innocent and for a long time. "I like you,“ he blurts out, when they part and she smiles.

"I know.“

"So… what now?“

"I’m still going to New York.“

"Then I’ll follow you.“

"No.“ She shakes her head. "I like you too, Eric, but I can’t be with you.“

"What?! You kiss me and now that? Are you fucking kidding me, ho? I can go to New York, that’s no big deal. It doesn’t matter form where I run my company-"

Wendy gently places her index finger on his lips. "That’s not it. I can’t be with you, because you’re a dick.“

"Fuck you.“

"Come on, it’s true! I can’t- I can’t be with someone, who’s such a fucking racist, sexist, anti-semitic-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, I’m a piece of shit.“ Cartman presses his lips into a thin line and Wendy just sighs.

"I’m sorry, Eric.“

They stare at each other for a while and then he takes her hand. "Wait for me, alright? I’ll become a better person. I fucking swear. I’ll become a better person for you, you stupid bitch. And then I’ll follow you to New York.“

Wendy looks at him and then smiles. "Okay.“

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO YES I MADE TOOTH FAIRY MAFIA LOOGIE GREGORY'S DATE i'm going to hell :D  
> first i was like "how about i make gary gregory's date" but i didnt want gregory to be attracted to gary and... come on.... who wouldnt be attracted to gary if they were ur date... srsly


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stan… There are many things I hate about myself. I don’t hate myself for deciding to leave you, though.“
> 
> Ouch. "Okay, fuck you, Kyle.“ Stan turns on his heels and wants to go, but Kyle grabs his arm.
> 
> "I love you!“ What?! Stan stops and holds his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last one :(  
> wow the style one was so fun to write even tho it makes me the saddest out of all them....  
> at least we'll know they'll get together (*cough* three years later)

**WENDY**

"Eric. Can we go home?“ Butters eyes were red, as if he had just cried.

"Oh, no, Butters, what happened?“ Wendy scoots forward and places her hand on Butters’. He sniffs and just shakes his head.

"I-It’s nothing, Wendy. You don’t need to worry about me.“

Eric scoffs. "Well, Butters, speak up. I’m not going home without any reason.“

Wendy turns to him and shoots him an angry glare. "What did you just promise me?“

Eric’s eyes widen and then he sighs. "Okay, alright.“ He rolls his eyes. "I’ll call a taxi then.“ Wendy smiles at him and so does Butters.

"Wow, that’s really nice of you, Eric," Butters says.

"I’m not doing this for you,“ he replies and Wendy sighs. She can’t expect him to change in just a few hours.

"You know there’s an after party at Token’s,“ she says. "We’ll see each other there again.“

Eric nods and he takes out his phone. "You should also… go inside. Greet your fucking court, prom queen ho.“

She rolls her eyes, but can’t help but smile. "Okay. You’ll be alright, okay, Butters? You can talk to me, if you want.“

"No, b-but thank you. Gee, I don’t know what to say.“ The blond boy looks down and Wendy sighs again. She doesn’t want Eric to go, but she knew she had to. It was still prom. She then goes over to Eric and kisses him on his lips, to which Butters gasps and widens his eyes. When they part, Eric kisses her on her forehead.

It was weird. Who would’ve thought that his kisses were so soft and gentle? She hasn’t kissed anyone but Stan for a long while, the last one before him being Gregory, but it just felt right. "See you later then.“

"Alright, ho.“ He grins at her and when she goes inside, she can hear Eric growling: "Don’t you fucking dare tell anyone about this.“

When Wendy goes inside again, she’s overwhelmed by the heat. She had been standing for a while outside in the cold without a jacket and it hasn’t bothered her. Eric’s arms around her had been enough. It was awful inside, too hot, too loud. Plus, she wanted Eric back.

Bebe runs to her. She’s wearing a long red dress. When they both showed each other their dresses a few months ago, they had a little fight. Why did you buy a red dress? Why did you buy a purple one? Now it’ll look stupid when we stand next to each other and take pictures!

"Here’s the prom queen! Where were you?“ Bebe grins. "You where with Cartman, right? Everyone saw you two on the dance floor.

"Not everyone,“ Wendy said.

"Yeah, true. Most people are already drunk or are making out somewhere. Or, like in Craig and Kenny’s case, fucking.“ Wendy was surprised by this.

"Craig and Kenny?“

"Apparently Kevin caught them doing the do,“ Bebe explained and took Wendy’s hand. "A lot of shit happened while you and Cartman made out.“

Wendy blushed. "We- we didn’t just do that.“

"Whatever. Are you together now?“ Wendy shakes her head.

"I’m still leaving for New York soon!“

"Are you kidding me?! It took you over a year to finally accept your feelings for him! I mean, sure, I still think it’s fucking stupid and he’s an annoying fatass, but you’re my best friend.“

"That’s not it.“ Wendy sighed and then smiled at Bebe. "I’ll explain you later. So, what else did I miss?“

Bebe bit down on her lower lip."„I broke up with Clyde.“

"You- _what_?!“ Wendy gasps and Bebe puts her hand on Wendy’s mouth.

"I know, I feel terrible-"

"You don’t seem like you feel terrible!“

Bebe shrugs. "I still do, we were together for a long time. It’s just… Red.“

Oh. Of course. Bebe had told Wendy before that she might have feelings for Red. After Red had just announced in front of their entire grade that she was super gay, Bebe probably saw that as her chance. "So… are you together?“

Bebe shakes her head. "No. I haven’t talked to her yet, but I’ll probably will… Sometime soon.“

Wendy smiles and nods. "I know you will. I want you to be happy. Something else I missed?“

Bebe tilts her head. "Apparently Ze Mole is here. He’s outside with Gregory, nobody has seen the both of them ever since.“

"Do you think…“

"I don’t know,“ Bebe said. "I mean, why not? It’s prom! Gregory needs to get laid and I don’t know about you, but something about Christophe is hot. Okay, I haven’t seen him in years, but a merc with a french accent? Sign me up.“

Wendy giggles and she punches Bebe lightly. "Anything else?“

"Nichole cried,“ her blonde best friend replied. "She’s a little bit drunk. She, Kevin and Clyde are sitting in a corner and crying.“ Bebe sighs. "I feel so bad. I shouldn’t have broken up with him today… it’s prom, for god’s sake! I should’ve waited!“

"Yeah, you’re kind of an ass.“

"Wendy!“

"What?“ Wendy grins and Bebe rolls her eyes. "And why are Nichole and Kevin crying now?“

"Ah, Nichole is crying because she’s leaving soon and probably still in love with Token or something, Kevin is- well, he’s not crying, but Heidi cheated on him with Jimmy and left him now. I think she and Jimmy are now together or something.“

Wendy furrows her brows. "Seriously? I never would’ve thought of Heidi to… be a cheater.“

"Me neither. Jimmy’s cute, though. I like a man that can make me laugh. Or a woman.“ Bebe’s gaze turns to Red, who’s dancing on the dance floor with some girls, that don’t seem to be South Park girls.

"I can’t judge anyone,“ Wendy says. "I’m in love with Eric Cartman.“

Her best friend grins. "I know. You go from hottie football quarterback to… _that_. I’m judging you, but I’m still supporting you.“ Bebe rubs her back. "Speaking of, here is your prince charming.“

"Not mine,“ Wendy replies. Maybe someone else’s and whoever comes after her, she knows they’re a lucky person.

"Hey, Wendy. Where were you?“

"I was… outside. With Cartman.“

"What?!“

„It’s hard to explain,“ she says and sighs. "You want to dance? One last time before…“ _All of this is over?_ She’s going to miss him, she really will. They dated for years, of course she’s sad. She’s more sad about leaving Eric, though. Stan nods and leads her to the dance floor.

"Alright, explain. Why did you dance with him and then go outside?“

"Because I love him.“

" _What_?“

"Like I said, hard to explain.“ Wendy smiles. "It’s complicated. He likes me too, but… I’m not going to date him, don’t worry.“

"Okay.“ Stan nods and seems relieved by this. "Good. That’d be just weird.“

Wendy laughs, smiling at him brightly. "I know, it is.“ They dance for a while and talk about the past. It’s sad and yet both of them can’t stop smiling at each other. Looking back, it was perfect. She had the perfect High School experience. Okay, the last year was really stressful with the exams and her weird crush on Eric Cartman, but that was okay. So is life.

She’s glad it was Stan who she dated through almost all of High School, even though they fought a lot and broke up so many times only to get together again. "You’re going to be at Token’s?“

"Probably,“ Stan says. Then, he suddenly freezes for a short while.

"What is it?“ He’s looking over her shoulder and Wendy turns around. Kyle and David have entered the dance floor, they’re laughing, Kyle is clinging on to David.

"Kyle, don’t cling on to me so much!“

"But you said I always step on your feet!“

"Yeah, you do, but- God, you’re such an idiot. But that’s cute.“ David laughs and Wendy sees them kissing for a while. She’s jealous of them. They were so happy with each other and even leaving for college together. 

"God, I _hate_ him,“ Stan murmurs.

"What?“ Wendy turns around to him again. "You hate Kyle?“

"No. Yes. Him and David.“ Stan sighs and Wendy gently strikes his hair. He has complained a lot about these two ever since he found out about Kyle’s plans. Of course, Wendy thought it was stupid. She would never have thrown a good college and a friendship away for a guy. Especially, because Kyle and Stan’s friendship was more than just a normal one.

Wendy loved Bebe, but she and her weren’t quite the same like these two. "I know,“ she says. "You should talk to him. You can’t leave for Virginia being angry, you know? You two are such good friends, you don’t want to throw it away because of this.“

"I’m throwing it away? _He_ is! They haven’t even been dating for so long! We’ve been together for years, you don’t see me chasing after you to New York!“

"Probably, because we don’t love each other enough,“ she replies, shrugging. Somehow, this comment makes him even angrier.

"Well, I always thought a friendship is more important than a stupid teen romance,“ he replies. "Like, even if they’re Soulmates or something, I don’t care. But _I’m_ his best friend. His… super best friend.“

"Talk to him,“ Wendy repeats. She hasn’t noticed, but they have slowly danced nearer to Kyle and David. It was only, when they’re next to them, when she notices. Kyle and David apparently haven’t.

"Can’t wait for us to move in together,“ David says and Kyle looks up at him and smiles. Something about his smile was off, though.

"Yeah, me neither.“

"I love you, babe.“

"Love you too.“

Stan suddenly lets her go. "That’s it!“, he hisses angrily and leaves the dance floor and approaches the drinks. Wendy shakes her head. What an idiot. Does he think drinking will make his problems go away?

* * *

**STAN**

He wasn’t drunk enough.

"I gave her everything,“ Kevin says. "I just… I can’t believe I’m even sitting here with you guys.“

"What’s so wrong about us?“, Stan asks.

"Not you. But _Clyde_ ,“ Kevin explains, only that his words were slurred because of how drunk he was. "I like you, man. But you’re friends with Jimmy and he’s an asshole.“

"No, he’s not,“ Clyde murmurs, his eyes still red and swollen. He had finally stopped crying. "He just tried to cheer me up with knock knock jokes.“

"Well, yeah. In front of me! My girlfriend literally cheated on me with him and now they’re together! That’s a dick move!“

"Yes, I know… He’s still a good guy,“ Clyde defends Jimmy. Kevin pouts and looks to Stan.

"Why aren’t you saying anything?“

"I might be tipsy, but not drunk enough for this shit,“ Stan says. "The alcohol wasn’t strong enough in the punch. I hope there’s more at Token’s.“

"There is, trust me,“ Clyde promises.

"Stan!“ Kyle runs to him. Of course David is trailing after him like a lovesick puppy. He makes Stan sick. He really wants to punch that guy’s face. A few months ago, he had liked him. David was a nice guy, they were on the same football team and he made Kyle happy!

Kyle never dated anyone and Stan had been a little bit worried. When he had told him he and David were going out, Stan had been stoked. He could finally go out on double dates with them! Wendy always made him go to double dates, mostly with Bebe and Clyde, and Stan hated it. If it would be with Kyle, however, it’d be much cooler.

It was. But then everything was ruined, when Kyle suddenly found David much more important than Stan.

"What?!“, Stan growls.

"What are you doing?“

"Trying to get drunk,“ Stan replies.

"Well, I’m leaving now,“ Kyle explains.

"You’re not going to Token’s?“

"No. I mean, maybe. I’ll go to David’s place first.“ Kyle blushes a little bit and Stan of course knows what will happen. He was with his boyfriend to prom, of course they’re going to fuck after it. If Stan and Wendy were still a thing, he would too. "I wanted to say goodbye in case we don’t see each other anymore.“

"Oh, well, you don’t need to say goodbye to me. You can, when I fucking leave for Virginia _without_ your stupid ass.“

"Stan-"

Stan stands up and stomps out of the hall. He doesn’t want to see Kyle right now, or David. In fact, he doesn’t want to see anyone. He’s angry and pissed and not drunk enough. Drinking at Token’s was an option, but he didn’t want to be around people then too.

When he’s outside, he wishes he had some alcohol on him. He should probably just call a taxi and then get home.

"Stanley Marsh!“

"Don’t you fucking call me that.“ Without looking Stan immediately know, who was calling after him. His so called best friend Kyle. He turns around to him.

"What’s your problem?“

"I don’t have one.“

"Yes, you do. You have one, have been for a long while! Only that today you’re worse!“ Kyle’s face is red, almost as red as his hair. It was weird seeing him without his hat, but Stan liked it.

Stan sighs. "So, what do you think my problem is?“

Kyle hesitates. "Me.“

"Good, you know. So why are you asking?“

"Because… I want to talk. We need to talk about this,“ Kyle explains. Stan scoffs.

"No, we don’t. Why don’t you go to your fucking boyfriend, since he’s the most important person in your life now? He’s waiting for your probably. Don’t you want to get fucked by him-"

Kyle grabs him by his collar and pushes him angrily against the wall. "Don’t talk to me like this! And you know, it’s not true!“

"What?“ Stan raises his eyebrows. "You’re the one who’s doing the fucking?“

Kyle’s grib loosens and he blushes. "Uh… no.“

"I really didn’t need to know this,“ Stan replies and Kyle groans out of frustration.

"I’m talking about the other part! He’s not my most important person in my life, okay? He might be my boyfriend, but I- _you_ ’re the most important person in my life.“

"Shut the fuck up!“ Now it’s Stan who’s pushing him. "Don’t you dare, Kyle. Don’t you dare lie to my face. You’re already leaving me just so you can make love to your stupid boyfriend, the least you can do is tell the truth.“

Kyle looks hurt by these words and Stan smiles. Good, he should be hurt! He should be as hurt as he was, when Kyle told him he was going to Colorado States. "I’m not lying,“ he says. It’s almost a whisper.

"Fuck you, Kyle, alright? We shouldn’t talk, it makes everything worse. We could’ve stayed friends. Not _super best friends,_ but friends. I don’t think I can do that anymore.“

Kyle looks up to him, his eyes wide in shock. "What do you mean?“

"I don’t want to be your friend anymore! You literally put your boyfriend before me! Does our friendship mean nothing to you? Huh? We’ve been friends for almost two decades, you little shit! Ever since we were _two_ years old and our mothers met in some stupid book club or something. We’ve been best friends for sixteen years.

 _Sixteen_ years. We’ve gone through so much shit, I saved your sorry ass plenty of times. I have a sister, a mother, a father, a dog, a grandfather and a fucking girlfriend, but never, seriously, never have I ever once thought about putting them before you.

Me and Wendy have been dating on and off for years, even back in elementary, but I’d never go follow her to New York, no matter how much I love her. You know why? Because friendship _matters_ to me. Because we promised each other, when we were fucking fourteen, to go to Virginia together and move into a dorm.

I’d do anything for you, and what are you doing? You throw _sixteen years of friendship away for some dick_! You and David haven’t even been together for a year and you leave him for me! I’m so glad to know that all it takes for you to throw away our friendship is some guy.“

His voice is so loud and Stan doesn’t know, if anyone can hear them, but they seem to be alone. It’s really cold, but he’s fueling with anger, so he doesn’t care about it. Kyle stares at him and then bursts into tears. Jesus fucking Christ.

"You’re so pathetic,“ Stan growls, but then Kyle punches him. It’s a weak punch against Stan’s shoulder and only hurts a little bit, but it makes Stan angry. It makes him so angry, that he punches Kyle back, with his full force. Everyone knows that Kyle doesn’t have a chance against him. Stan’s almost 6’3“ while Kyle’s probably 5’7“ or something and Stan’s pretty buff. He got a football scholarship to Virginia for a reason.

Kyle is on the ground, looking up to him, tears in his eyes and a bloody nose. He’s not saying anything or defending himself, he’s just staring at Stan. It makes him angry. Stan’s hand is balled into a fist and he’s panting. "Don’t you want to say something? Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?“

"I’m sorry,“ Kyle says. "I’m sorry, okay? I know it’s awful! I know I’m throwing away our friendship! I know, okay, I _know._ “ He slowly gets up and wipes his tears and the blood away with his sleeve. "My mom will kill me for this.“

"I don’t care.“

"Stan… There are many things I hate about myself. I don’t hate myself for deciding to leave you, though.“

Ouch. "Okay, fuck you, Kyle.“ Stan turns on his heels and wants to go, but Kyle grabs his arm.

"I love you!“ _What?!_ Stan stops and holds his breath. Kyle is shaking now when Stan slowly turns around again to face him. His best friend has tears falling down his cheek and his gaze is lowered down to the ground. "I love you, Stan. I’ve been in love with you ever since we were kids. I think I was twelve or something, when I realized I’m totally in love with my best friend.

I don’t hate myself for leaving you, I hate myself for falling in love with you. I’ve- I’ve held it in myself for so long and I hated it. I wanted it to go away, because I know you don’t feel the same for me!“ Kyle looks up and their eyes meet. "Do you know how fucking hard it was for me? I saw you all the time with Wendy! You and her were together for such a long time and I just- every time I imagined me being in her place. I just thought how it just wasn’t fair. You broke up all the time! She broke your heart so many times… I would… I would never…“ He sobs and clings onto Stan.

"Fuck,“ Stan whispers.

"So when I started David, I thought for the first time I was able to get over you. I didn’t though. I love David, but I could never love him the same way I love you. I knew I couldn’t keep living like this, always pine after you. I need to live my own life, alright? If I’d follow you to Virginia… That would just make everything worse.

I’m not going to Colorado because of David. I’m going there because of _you_.“

For a while nobody of them says anything. They just stare at each other, until Stan clears his throat. "Kyle… I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t know.“

"Of course you didn’t. You’re oblivious. Literally everyone always said how I had a boner for you and yet you never knew.“ Kyle sighs and Stan thinks about all the stupid remarks of Cartman. "Stan.“

"Yeah?“

"I said I love you.“

"I know.“

"You’re not going to say anything, do you?“ Stan doesn’t even dare to move and Kyle sighs. "If you tell me, right now, right here, that you like me too, even just… _consider_ my feelings, then I’ll leave David. I’m going to go to Virginia, I’m going to follow you everywhere in the world. Seriously, just say it and I’ll stay with you _anywhere._ “

Stan is speechless by his words. "I- I can’t. That’s unfair! You know I want you with me!“

"So say it!“

"I can’t lie to you. I’m sorry, Kyle… I love you, dude, but only as a friend. I’m-"

"Straight, I know.“ Kyle smiles, and it’s a sad smile. Stan hates that he’s making his friend so sad. He wishes he could return Kyle’s feelings, he really does.

"I’m sorry.“

"It’s okay. I didn't expect anything else.“

"But… _still._ Please, Kyle. Don’t go to Colorado, come to me to Virginia. I might not love you back, but we’re still best friends. I don’t care you have a boner for me, dude.“ Stan takes Kyle’s hand and Kyle draws it back quickly.

"You’re such an _ass,_ Stan. You don’t know how I feel. I can’t be around you anymore, I can’t do this to myself anymore. It hurts too much.“ He closes his eyes and then bites down on his lips. "I’m sorry it has to end like this. I’d rather not stay friends with you in any way. Not until… I’m over you.“ When he opens his eyes again, Stan wants to cry too. "Well, I should get going then. David is waiting for me.“

He turns around and goes. Stan wants to yell after him, tell him to come back, but he can’t.

When he’s in his bedroom, about an hour later, he lets himself fall down onto his bed and starts crying too. Everything was ruined, but that’s how it was. It’s both of their fault, no one is exactly to blame for them parting. When Stan stops crying, he turns onto his back, thinking about how all of his friends are probably at Token’s right now and partying.

Then, he thinks about Kyle, who’s probably lying in David’s arms, having sex with him. Maybe, he’s thinking about Stan doing all of the things David does to him. Stan will never do it, though, because… he doesn’t have feelings for Kyle.

Right?


End file.
